Zach's Journey: A Kalos Adventure
by ProfZalck
Summary: Join Journeyman Zach as he travels the Kalos Region! Set during the same time as the X and Y games, get a glimpse into what else is happening around the region during the games!


Part 1: A Journeyman's Journey

Zach hadn't planned on having a Pokemon journey. He grew up around Pokemon, probably more than others his age, but the whole camping, dirty, outdoors bit was not his thing. He prefered his nice, comfy city life. Rich with heritage and world-renowned for the Shabboneau Castle, Nobleman Manor, Parfum Palace, and a pretty extensive hotel, Camphrier Town was great place to grow up. The town's atmosphere of friendliness and curious tourists had always been conducive to Zach's personable nature.

That's why you could see Zach now, walking the streets of town, having a conversation with just about everyone he met. People asking about his father. Sebastian had spent a long part of his life breeding Pokemon, basically writing the book on chain breeding and finding out the best ways to pass along genetics in Pokemon. Many people in town had gotten to know Sebastian, as he attracted just as many people to the town as some of the historic landmarks.

"What's your Dad's schedule look like today, Journeyman Zach?" Madame Favare asked him. She ran the store inside the Pokemon Center, a sweet older widow who dedicated her life to Pokemon and people.

"Please, Madame Favare, I'm just his Secretary. I schedule, communicate with, and host his clients, is all." Zach replied politely while she bagged up his purchase. "Anyways, he's up in Luminose City today. Said he's got an old friend in town."

"Come on, sweetie. You should give yourself more credit than that. Everyone knows you've picked up quite a bit of knowledge from your father. Besides, you've been practically running his business since you were thirteen!" She chuckled to herself, and handed Zach his bag. "Here's everything you need. Incense for the customers, some berries for your Dad's Delcatty, and…" she looked both ways and lowered her voice, as if someone would hear, "I put in the latest copy of Trainer Tips."

Zach smiled, but let out a sigh. "Thank you Madame Favare, but we've been over this before. I won't be a trainer. Dad doesn't want it, and besides, I'm happy here."

Madame Favare adopted that disapproving look she got whenever they talked about this. She placed her hands on her hips, a classic gesture she had mastered through years of practice on her own children. "Young man, I just don't think it's right for you to not even do a little bit of a journey! I suppose I won't be changing your mind today either, will I?"

"Probably not, Madame." Zach replied. He still smiled, and as he was leaving he said "I really appreciate it though! If I ever do go on a journey, I've got at least twenty copies of Trainer Tips to go through!"

Zach left the Pokemon Center, passing the Hotel. He caught sight of one of his father's clients, a couple who had stayed in town the night before so they could explore some of the heritage of Camphrier Town. Zach smiled and waved, almost losing the bag of groceries in his hand. They smiled and waved back. Zach noticed their son wasn't with them now. Zach had gotten to know him while the couple met with his Dad.

The boy's name was Wally. He had began his journey at a much younger age, when his health looked like it was failing. However, going on a journey ended up being the best thing for him, and he completely recovered. Wally was Zach's age now, and already had a strong team of Pokemon that Zach was a tad bit jealous of.

Zach liked getting to know the guy, and wondered if he would ever get to meet him again. Zach gave him his Holo Caster number, but Wally didn't have one. He said if he ever got one, he'd be sure to give him a call, but Zach's hope's weren't too high. Out in Hoenn, the technology really hadn't caught on yet.

"Hey Journeyman Zach! Whatcha doing this afternoon?"

Zach turned around. He had gotten lost in his thought while walking. It was Sammy, one of Zach's best friends. She was tall, blonde and skinny, the envy of any girl and the pursuit of many guys' interests, but she was Zach's friend. Zach turned and smiled, greeting her with all the energy he had.

"Nothing really! Headed up to Parfum Palace to look at the Gardens." Zach replied.

"Awe man! I got something super cool to show you! Can you come over really quick?" Sammy asked. Zach saw the pleading look in her eye, like a baby Furfrou that wanted to play. Zach looked over his shoulder at the east gate, out towards Riviere Walk, and let out another sigh. He faced Sammy again.

"I'm real sorry, Sam. I haven't been out to Parfum Palace yet this spring, and this is the last weekend before the summer heat starts to scorch the flowers." Zach explained. "I really want to go out there."

Sammy looked down, definitely disappointed. She shook her head. Were those tears in her eyes? "Yeah, fine. No, great. You do that. I know it's important to you."

Zach apologized a few hundred times, but Sammy insisted. She knew Zach really loved those gardens. They parted ways, and Zach finally made it home, after only a few more run-ins and conversations with people.

He walked in their back room to their living space. Everything was strewn about, as though a burglar had ransacked their home. Clothes laying about, mail sat down everywhere, and a mix of junk and valuable items sitting everywhere. This wasn't new to Zach. Behind the scenes where the clients didn't go, Zach had given up trying to clean the house. His Dad was a complete slob, he never had to clean up after himself. Zach cleaned the front rooms, the foyer, office, and tea room, but even that was a daily challenge.

Zach waded through the room, setting down the bag on the table where he could find room. He separated and put away the groceries, grabbing the copy of Trainer Tips Madame Favare had put in there. He ascended the stairs to his room, and placed the magazine on the stack with the others. He looked at himself in his mirror.

His blonde hair caught his attention first, seeing as he forgot to brush it this morning. He ran his fingers through the length of his straight hair, just at his ears. His fair skin contrasted against his bright blue eyes, but he had an otherwise average face. Today he was wearing a pink deep-v shirt, and blue jeans over his shoes. He looked cute, and he liked it.

After admiring himself for a little while, he pulled out his Dad's journal from the hall bookshelf. Zach really had picked up a lot of information from his work with his Dad. A genius for sure, Zach's dad was highly sought out, and his time was very valuable. So valuable, Zach may not have gotten enough attention growing up.

Zach had always made due without much issue, of course. His bubbly personality meant he could strike up a conversation with just about anyone, including Pokemon. He seemed to have a natural affinity and love for Pokemon, but is father would never allow him to have one. The only Pokemon Zach had grown up with was a Delcatty, which was his father's biggest success story. The Delcatty knew Wish, which it had known since it had hatched as an egg. Passed from a Togetic, to a Plusle, to a Skitty, Sebastian was the first to discover the Delcatty could learn Wish. Sebastian did not approve of battling, however, and he did not want his son travelling that path.

Zach learned a lot from his father. Sebastian was raised in Hoenn, and spent a lot of time in Sinnoh, so he knew a lot about Pokemon. Zach, while not completely interested, became his father's apprentice, though with his father, an apprenticeship meant he spent less time learning about breeding, and more time being a secretary. Years spent doing this had made Zach grow up fast, and though he was only seventeen, he looked and acted like he was older than twenty.

Journeyman Zach, as the town folk had began to call him, had finally gotten a day off and he was going to take full advantage of it. Zach through on his trainer bag, another gift from Madame Favare, and ran out the door, and through the east gate of Camphrier.

It was almost the end of the spring season, when the garden at the Parfum Palace was at its full beauty, and he hadn't found the time to go admire it yet. If you've never seen the Palace, you're really missing out. The Parfum Palace, larger than Shabboneau Castle, spanned the entire width of route 6. The place was so large, it was nearly impossible to explore the whole place in a only one entire weekend, let alone just a few hours. Rooms upon rooms, lined with golden statues of Bisharp, Milotics, and Kalosian Knights. Priceless paintings, gems, and treasure in every room, the building's rich heritage shone brightly for even the most oblivious tourist to see.

Zach strolled up to the Palace, having turned down three trainer battles with tourists who had thought he was a trainer. The Palace was huge when you walked up to it, and every time that Zach did, he noticed it's immense beauty. Windows everywhere, and huge doors to enter through. Zach knew that behind each window was a beautiful room.

Zach had spent many hours in these rooms, but his favorite part of Parfum Palace was the 'backyard.' Twice the size of the actual Palace, a garden spanned out, and it was full of beautiful flowers, shrubs, and was kept by the best gardeners. No matter how many times he crossed the bridge over the moat, Zach was astonished by the pure beauty. The statue in the moat, depicting a Knight, his Golurk, Palpitoad, and Eevee. The statues of Reshiram and Zekrom, overlooking the whole garden. The large central fountain. Then there was the garden itself, spanning in green, with many colors of flowers all around him.

Zach began his leisurely stroll down the center aisle, past the statue of Reshiram and the fountain, to a less popular corner of the garden. No tourists came here, the shrubs being so tight that they formed a complicated maze, and unless one has spent a lot of time getting to know the paths they would surely get lost. Zach was not that person however, visiting the garden many times in his youth. The maze had a few statues, knights with swords, and plain shrubs. A small fountain sat in front of Zach, and he paused a moment to look at himself and his outfit.

Zach was still admiring his outfit, other than the bag he couldn't get to match, when he heard a cry for help. Zach looked around, but he couldn't see anyone in this part of the garden. Then he heard the cry again, followed by the sound of a yelping Furfrou. Zach rushed towards the sound, twisting and turning along the path of the maze. Eventually he came to the opening of a clearing, the center of the maze. He saw an older gentleman, well dressed, being guarded by a Furfrou against an Espurr. The man saw Zach, and quickly shouted at him.

"Help! Help! I'm in dire need of help!" His shouting was frantic, as the Espurr continued to use** Confusion** against the Furfrou.

Zach rushed to his side, avoiding the Pokemon. "Sir! Can't you order Furfrou to battle?" The man shook his head.

"We've never been in battle before! Furfrou is not trained for such combat!"

Zach looked at the dog pokemon. The man was right, the dog was not doing well in the combat at all. Zach looked around, unsure of how to protect the Pokemon and its master. He saw a statue of a Kalosian knight, only the statue's sword had fallen to the ground. Zach ran to it, picked up the sword, and unsheathed it. It was a large sword, but he was able to hold it with one hand, as it was surprisingly light, as though it was moving by its own accord. He ran back to the battle, sword drawn, and stood between the Espurr and the Furfrou, hoping to scare the Pokemon into submission more than anything else.

The Espurr froze for a moment, its cold, blank stare seeming to reach deep into the depths of Zach's soul. Suddenly, Zach heard the man shouting at him. What was he saying? Zach couldn't understand, it was as though his whole soul was poured into this battle with the Espurr. He stared back at the Espurr, the moment seeming to last forever. Without trying, his arm suddenly moved, and prepared to swing. Zach looked to his hand, to see the an eye embedded in the sword, and the long blue sash wrapping around Zach's arm. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten.

He felt as though his arm was taking all of his energy to move. He realized that he was stuck in Honedge's trap. He was losing his life force. Was this how he was going to die? Was this the end for him?

Zach decided it wasn't. He pushed back against the Honedge, and he felt as though it obeyed. Zach was confused, but did not question it. The Espurr seemed to have caught on, and prepared itself for battle. It created a **Barrier**, and prepared to use a confusion. Zach swung with the Honedge, calling out to it. "Let's go! Full on attack!"

As the sword moved, a deep, dark energy came out of it, merging with the shadow, and creeping behind the Espurr. Before it had a chance to move, the Espurr was hit by the attack, and even with the barrier up, it took a direct hit, and a lot of super-effective damage. The Espurr tried to retaliate with a **Confusion**, but before it could use the attack, it fainted.

Zach looked at the Honedge in amazement. "Was that **Shadow Sneak**? But A Honedge at your level…" Zach trailed off, as he noticed a tapping on his back.

He turned around quickly, facing the man he just saved. As he turned, the man flinched back, as though afraid of the Pokemon in Zach's hand. Zach looked down to it. A Honedge, there on his arm, not trying to drain him of energy. Zach had heard the stories, of these Ghost-Type Pokemon stealing the energy from people, sometimes so much that it could kill a person. Zach wondered why the Honedge had stopped draining his, and why it had agreed to fight with him.

"Hey, Honedge. Would you mind climbing off my arm now?" Zach asked, very cautious. He didn't want to upset the Pokemon, make it mad or something. The Honedge looked up to him from Zach's hand, and suddenly Zach was being pulled across the clearing to the statue where he picked up the Pokemon. Honedge landed with a loud 'Clink' while Zach landed with a thud, face first in the grass. He looked up to where they landed, and realized why the Honedge had dragged him. He had left the Pokemon's scabbard on the ground. He picked it up, and held it out. The Honedge released his arm, grabbed the scabbard, and jumped into it. It floated there next to Zach, watching him closely.

Zach turned around to face the man. Though the guy was keeping his distance, the Furfrou came up to Zach, licking him in appreciation. The man cautiously walked up to Zach. "Well, I guess I owe you a thank-you, fine sir. Please, take this. It's a Cherish Ball. It's absolutely beautiful, and rare across the globe. Maybe your Honedge would find it suiting?" The man looked to the floating sword Pokemon, still obviously uncomfortable. Zach looked to the sword in its sheath, just blankly staring at Zach. Was that a blank stare, or more of a wanting look? Zach looked down at the Pokeball in his hand, then back to the Honedge.

"Alright. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this honorably. Honedge, prepare yourself for battle!" Zach said, jumping back and preparing himself. The Pokemon looked excited, then pulled itself from its scabbard, holding onto it. The Man hustled back, away from the battlefield. He looked anxious, as though he was scared at the very thought of any kind of battle. The Furfrou barked excitedly though, ready for the action.

The Honedge made some swiping motions with itself in the air, ready for what came next. Zach wound up, getting his hand behind his head, and threw the Cherish Ball at the Pokemon. "Let's go! Cherish Ball- the perfect arch, the lovely throw! Critical Capture!" He yelled. The Honedge feigned dismay as the pokeball hit. It opened up, shrouding it in a bright light, and then wrapping that energy into itself, inside the capsule device. It shook once in the air, with a brilliant sound, then fell to the ground.

Zach had read those Trainer Tips, he knew what came next. Three shakes, then stars if he got it. He waited for the first shake, his whole body seeming to tremble with anticipation. The ball shook, the three stars indicating a capture appeared. Zach was astonished. Had… Had he really gotten a critical capture? Wasn't that impossible?

Zach ran to the pokeball, giddy with excitement. This feeling was greater than four Christmases, combined. He picked up the Pokeball, his first capture. The man was clapping and smiling, Zach turned to face him, a giant smile across his face. "I can't believe I did it! And a critical capture! I got my first Pokemon!"

"Congratulations! You've caught your first Pokemon! What are you going to… Wait a second, aren't you Sebastian's son?" The man asked. "I thought you weren't going to catch Pokemon. I was just talking to your dad about it last week."

It was then that Zach realized who the man was. He was the owner of Parfum Palace, passed down through his family line. He was obsessed with breeding the perfect Furfrou, and was always meeting with his father unscheduled. All that time, and Zach hadn't even learned his name. Still, the man made a great point. His dad was going to be really upset with him. He thanked the man for the Cherish Ball, and sprinted away from the area. He twisted through the garden, running straight over the bridge and through the building, back to Route 6, avoiding the eyes of any trainers who would want to challenge him. He knew if they issued a challenge, he would have to battle them.

Zach knew the area well though, and made it back to Camphrier Town without any trouble, except the trouble he'd be in when his father got back. He ran through the town amongst a myriad of 'excuse me's and 'sorry's as he declined conversation with people. He turned the corner to his house, and ran right into someone, sending both of them to the ground in opposites directions. Zach got up, and headed over to the other person, and recognized Sam.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Sammy! First I ditch you, and then I run right into you!" Zach proclaimed, helping her up all the while. She looked upset at him, and then dumbfounded as she looked to the ground where he had fallen.

"Is that a… Pokeball?" Sammy asked, as though she could not believe it. "I.. I.. I thought you.."

"I know." Zach said, a little tired of everyone having the same reaction. "It's a long story, I couldn't help it. I-"

"Then I challenge you, Zach!" Sammy yelled. Now it was Zach's turn to stand dumbfounded.

"You have a Pokemon?"

Sam smiled. "Just got it today. That's what I wanted to show you. I guess now I'll get my chance!"

Zach looked worried. It was bad enough he had caught a Pokemon, but a battle? His Dad was _really_ going to kill him after this. Zach knew the rules. He couldn't turn down a challenge, not now that he had a Pokemon. He picked up his Pokeball, and turned to face Sam. A decent distance between them, Zach knew what he had to do.

He pulled back his arm, Cherish Ball in hand. He threw the capsule in the air. "Let's go! Sworn protector of the weak! Bringer of Ash! Destroy our enemies, Asher!" The ball broke open, releasing the scabbard, which floated in the air. The Pokemon stared back at Zach, then turned to face its opponent.

Sam pulled out a Premier Ball from her belt. She tossed the ball underhanded in the air. "Go! Nibbler!" Zach's anticipation rose as he waited to see what kind of Pokemon it would be. When the light scattered, a Gible cried out. A dragon/ground type? "Whoa!" Zach called out. "Route 13? Out by the power plant? How'd you get that?" Zach recalled what he could about the Pokemon from the Trainer Tips issue. Sammy let out a giggle.

"It's a secret to everybody." She giggled again. "But I'll tell you if you you beat me!"

Zach smiled. "Fair enough, Sammy. Then let's go. Asher, **Swords Dance**!"

"**Sandstorm**, Nibbler!"

Asher made dramatic strikes in that air, raising its attack. At the same time, Gible spewed sand out across the battlefield. Zach covered his face, but he noticed the sandstorm was pretty contained.

"Why'd you do that? The sandstorm won't hurt my Honedge, its a steel-type."

Sam smirked. "Still new to this, huh? Gible can evade attacks better in a sandstorm! Let's go, **Sand Attack!**"

Zach looked at his Pokemon. "Uh… Asher, **Sword Dance **again!"

Another swift dance by Asher, then he was hit by a blast of sand from the Gible. The sand stuck in its eye, and the floating sword was obviously affected.

Zach was in dismay. "We'll get you! You can't win if you don't hurt us. **Fury Cutter** Asher!"

"Dodge and go for another **Sand Attack**!" Sam yelled.

The sword rushed forward for the attack, but was hit with sand again. The sword swung itself, but the Gible evaded it by a mile.

"**Dragon Rage.**"

"**Fury Cutter** again!"

Nibbler blasted dragon energy at Honedge, and the Pokemon took the damage, but countered with its tackle, but missed the small dragon again. Zach was getting really frustrated now.

"Your Dragon Rage is resisted! Dragon isn't very effective against Asher's steel typing." Samatha laughed at him.

"Don't you know? Dragon Rage does the same damage no matter what your type is! **Dragon Rage** again!"

"Err.." Zach was at a loss. Sam was obviously more versed than Zach in Pokemon battles. "**Fury Cutter**!"

Again, the sword swung, but was hit by the dragon rage of the Gible. Zach's frustration only grew. Then the sandstorm died down. _1, 2, 3… Yeah, I guess that was five. Sandstorm is over. _Zach got an idea. "Let's go! **Shadow Sneak!**"

"Wha-" Sam gasped. "**Sandstorm, **quick!"

Asher released his energy, and the shadow below him spread over to Nibbler's, seeming to attack it. The Gible took the hit, the swords dance's attack boost dealing major damage. And was it… a critical hit? The Gible couldn't stand it, falling on its back from the damage.

"Come on Gible! You can do it! Hold on!" The little dragon tried as it could, but its strength was failing. It shot out sand again, the sandstorm engulfing the battle.

"Again, Asher! **Shadow Sneak!**"

"**Dragon Rage**!" Sam shouted.

Before the Gible could move, Honedge spread its shadow again, ready to defeat the Gible. The Gible charged up it's energy, prepared to shoot one last blast at the Honedge. Zach pumped the air, already celebrating. The shadow reached Nibbler, but it just kept going. Zach looked on in Dismay as the dragon blasted its energy at the sword. Honedge dropped its scabbard, and then fell to the ground. Zach had lost his first battle.

Sam ran to her Pokemon, congratulating it before returning it to its ball. Zach shuffled up to Asher, not sure what to think. He returned it to its Cherish Ball, and looked at the pokeball in his hand. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. He turned around to see Madame Favare standing behind him, a faint smile on her face.

"Here" she said, "Let's get your Pokemon healed up. Both of you." She looked to Sam. "Come on, miss champion."

The group of them came into the Pokemon Center. Zach walked up to the counter first handing over his Cherish Ball. "journeyman Zach!" Nurse Joy called out."You got your first Pokemon?"

Zach smiled back, though it was only half-hearted. "Yeah! Quite the story, actually…" As the nurse completed healing the two Pokemon, Zach went into the story. sparing no detail, he accentuated every sentence with his large arm and hand movements. "... and that's how I got this Pokemon. Asher."

The group stared back at him in amazement. They seemed to sit their quietly. Zach didn't like the quiet. "And that's why I've got to go on my own Pokemon Journey."

Madame Favare jumped from her seat, hugging Zach, her face filled with excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! Once my Sammy was set on her own adventure, I knew fate would have a way of sending you on one as well!"

Zach looked over to Sammy, still happy from winning her first battle. "Mom, come on. You had nothing to do with it. Just a random circumstance."

"Right, right" Madame Favare said, with a smile that seemed to indicate she knew more than she was telling. "Well, Zach, You'll have to head to Luminose City and tell your Dad then, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm headed there right now. I've packed and everything." Zach looked around. "Oh no! Where did my bag go?"

Sam brought it over to him. "You were so upset you left it where we battled. I grabbed it for you." She smiled. "How will you ever get along without me?"

Zach smiled back. "I guess we'll just have to see! Tell you what, I'll beat you to Luminose City!" Before he had even finished the sentence, he had grabbed his bag and put his Pokeball back in it. "Last one there is a rotten egg! Thanks Nurse Joy! Thanks Madame Favare!"

With one last large wave of the hand, Journeyman Zach was off and on his own adventure.

Tune in next time for Chapter 2: The Brighter They Are, the More They Seem Tall!


End file.
